Linear actuators are commonly used in a wide variety of applications. These motors generally include an A.C. or D.C. drive motor, a gear assembly, and a drive shaft or lead screw. The gear assembly transmits the output torque of the drive motor to the drive shaft according to a predetermined gear ratio.
The drive shaft is threaded, and a threaded drive nut positioned on the shaft. Rotation of the shaft causes the drive nut to travel linearly along the shaft to generate linear motion in a connected assembly. Due to the interrelationship of intricate mechanical and electrical components of linear actuators, the manufacturing process is typically time consuming and inefficient. Accordingly, as with many industries, the linear actuator industry has constantly pursued new methods of assembly which would reduce the number of parts and manufacturing steps involved while maintaining the quality of the product. To date, however, the industry has failed to minimize the number of parts and manufacturing steps in a high quality linear actuator.